


His Red Right Hand

by MrsNeillans87



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dark, F/M, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Murder, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNeillans87/pseuds/MrsNeillans87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Carlisle wasn't as innocent as he makes out to be. Dark Fic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His Red Right Hand

You'll see him in your nightmares, you'll see him in your dreams He'll appear out of nowhere but he ain't what he seems.

(Nick cave - Red right hand)

Isn't it a funny that if you put on a convincing enough act people and vampires alike will believe just about anything you tell them. I never really intended for things to play out the way they did - I just couldn't help myself. It was never the fact that I needed their blood for sustenance that made me do it, it was the way I felt when I looked at them. I could tell right then that their insides would look just as good as their outside and I wanted to see both - I needed to, and so I did. It's how I got my first real experience as a doctor, because before then I never really had the chance - there was always so many rules to follow. So I decided that I would find out for myself I just didn't really put much thought into where or when until I saw her.

Her name was Mary Ann Nichols, I remember that she was very clean… I liked that about her, so few people were back then - it was very off putting, especially with my keen sense of smell. I saw her when she was working Whitechaple Road - I decided then that she would be my first. It was quick, I was merciful that time - just a quick slash of the throat and a slice to the abdomen and I was done. I remember what it was like as I dropped her body on the ground and watched the blood pool around her… satisfaction - I decided that it was my duty to show people what things looked like from the inside out. I heard a shuffling noise followed by muffled sob and I glanced over to my captive, I took in her tearstained face, her red nose and her scared brown eyes and I knew she was just like them…. The ones I'd had before her. I couldn't help myself - I might not be forgiven, but that didn't matter because this was not something I would forget.

I took a step toward her as she tried in vain to move further away but because of the ropes binding her hands and feet it was a wasted effort. But still she didn't give up, I couldn't help but smile - actually this may be different than the rest, she will fight. I laughed and I relished the shiver that it gave her - yes she would be different. I approached her slowly and I watched as her eyes dilated and the smell of her fear became ever more intoxicating. I bent down and removed the tape that covered her mouth. Come on be predictable my mind whispered. "Why Carlisle, why are you doing this to me?" she asked. I caught one of the tears that was rolling down her face and put it in my mouth "Why Bella dear?" I asked her "Because I want to see what you look like from the inside." I savoured the sharply indrawn breath followed by the pleads of "What would the others think?" She would fight for her life, I reached into the pocked of my trousers and pulled out my knife - the same one I'd always used for my girls. I showed it to her and told her what I was going to do with it, then she screamed for me…

You're one microscopic cog in his catastrophic plan Designed and directed by his red right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the small talk out of the way....

Chapter 2

Her screams were like music to my ears, her pleas more valuable than golden fleece and I couldn't get enough. Each slice of her skin, the intoxicating smell of her blood and the salt that was mixed with her tears - It was blissful, for myself at least. For Bella on the other hand I'd imagine it was very traumatic - somebody she had viewed as a trusted father figure doing something like this to her. In between her bouts of screaming she still asked me how I thought I could get away with this and that the others were sure to find out. It was only when I began to tire of the repetition that I answered her. "They won't find out little Bella, because they're not here" I told her. "What do you mean they aren't here, they've left? Edward's left" she sobbed. Ah yes the abandonment issues, there they were again - so terrified of being left alone. Then as I watched her, her crying began to ease slightly as she lifted her head to stare defiantly at me "Alice will see, she will come and she will save me" she said. Such conviction - too bad she's wrong.

"I'm afraid not little Bella" I told her "You see I knew Alice would be a problem, so I arranged a little distraction for her. Poor Jasper - he was starting to make so much progress too, but the blood it was just too much for him." I watched as her face contorted from pain to anger in seconds "You monster" she screamed at me "He's been trying so hard and then you orchestrate him failing." I laughed and then I laughed some more, I couldn't help myself - here she was tied up, at the mercy of someone who wants to kill her and she's concerned about Jaspers little slip. Edward was right, she really does have no sense of self preservation. My laughter began to ease and yet she was still staring at me in anger "Do you want me to tell you where the others are, or are you going to give up demanding their presence?" I asked.

Some of the anger seemed to drain from her face and was replaced by fear "Where" she choked. I chuckled slightly "Well…..Emmett and Rosalie decided to take advantage of their graduation by going on another honeymoon and can be expected to be gone for a long while. Esme, she was tricky but I managed to convince her that her poor son's struggle with his thirst needed her immediate attention and besides - I made her a promise that I'd stay here and look after you." "What about Edward" she asked. I walked towards her and crouched down so that our faces were closer together "Ah yes, Edward… well that was interesting, however I don't feel quite ready to divulge that information to you yet - maybe if you say please it might help" I told her. "Please" she choked out. I looked at her, the heartbreaking expression on her face, the tears that were poring from her eyes and her nose that was running and I was reminded of all those times before when she had been broken and I had fixed her. And that I had the power to fix her again if I wanted to. "Hmmmm….no, I don't think so - not yet" I told her.

"You bastard" she screamed at me. I laughed at her again "Wrong again little Bella, I had a father - he may not have been much of a one but he was there. Anyway, you've had your little break - now it's time to get back to it" I told her as I raised the hand that held my knife and for the first time noticed that it was still smeared with her blood. I watched her as I lifted the blade to my mouth and licked the crimson fluid from it. I savoured its rich taste as I watched her as she began to cry again. "Delicious" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game of hide and seek has a nasty ending for our Bella

Chapter 3

I wondered how much longer I could keep this up, every day I wanted to drain her dry so that I could feast on the sweet nectar that ran through her veins. And yet every day I persuaded myself otherwise, which is why after just over a week of confinement she was still alive. I was impressed, not just with myself for my restraint but for her. Her strength and continued defiance was something to marvel at, in the face of everything she was still fighting - I wondered if perhaps it was time I put a stop to that? 

I whistled softly as I let myself into the attic where I kept Bella - One of the useful things about living in a Victorian style house was the large attic spaces they tended to have. "Isabella" I called as I entered the room, I glanced around the room but she wasn't in sight. "I know you're here Isabella - I can hear your heartbeat" I called out to her. I felt the beginnings of a smile pull at the corners of my mouth as I heard her move from behind a pile of boxes in the far corner of the room.

I walked slowly across the room to stand in front of her hiding place "I know where you are, do you want me to come and get you" I murmured. I heard a small whimper followed by a scrabbling sound "Answer me Isabella" I told her. "No" she squeaked. "Well then you'd better get out of there hadn't you" I replied.

I heard the sound of her moving about and the heavy thumping of her heart. I could feel the venom building in the back of my throat with every beat. I swallowed it back with a grimace - I had waited to long to waste this now. "Hurry up Isabella" I shouted. She cleared her throat softly as she crawled out from behind the boxes. 

"Stand up and come here" I told her.

She got slowly to her feet and came to stand in front of me. She was trembling slightly, probably thinking that she was in trouble - she was right. "Tell me Isabella, what happened to the ropes that held your arms?" I asked her softly. She was trying to avoid looking at me by staring at the floor "I took them off" she whispered.

"Hmm…and where are they now?" I asked her, tapping my foot slightly. "In the corner, behind the boxes" she replied. I took a step towards her and she flinched. 

"Are you worried I'm going to hurt you for your disobedience?" I murmured. She nodded her head slowly while still staring at the floor.

"Sit down" I told her quietly. She watched me uncertainly as if waiting for me to change my mind. I tapped my foot once and she sat quickly down. 

I smiled and began to circle her slowly "I'm going to tell you a little story Isabella. It's about a foolish boy who falls in love with a silly girl."

"Now like all stories go they have their up's and their downs but still true love stands strong - well until he leaves her that is" I told her. Come on, take the bait like a good little rabbit.

A full minute had past since I had spoken and she had yet to defend her precious Edward and I'll admit I was slightly surprised. I came to a stop in front of her and crouched down so our faces were level "What no shouts of 'but he came back' or 'of course he loves me' don't tell me I've worn you down already because I will be rather disappointed if that is indeed the case" I mocked.

"Why?" she croaked "So you can laugh at the naïve little human some more - I don't think so, so instead I'll just say that I believe what I do and you can think whatever the hell you want to."

I felt a surge of anticipation as I took in the pale and fragile little human before me - and I knew for all her fire and courage that I would be the one to break her.

"Ah, but you see little Bella, I haven't finished my story yet" I told her. "You see one day the silly girl gets caught in a trap and the foolish boy tries to rescue her." 

She froze and I heard her whisper his name almost as if in prayer. I laughed softly enjoying the sent of her fear as it began to saturate the air around her.

"What have you done?" she demanded. I smiled inwardly at her brave words because If I wasn't able to smell her fear I would never have guessed she was afraid. I would never forget this moment and I knew that until her dying breath neither would she.

"I killed him" I replied

**Author's Note:**

> I would love a bit of feedback - Having another shot at this writing malarkey - so i'm uploading a few of my old fic's on here to test the waters. This is also posted on FF.net. I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own!


End file.
